


Just for us

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Candlelight, Cockles, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Grumpy Misha, Jensen surprised Misha, M/M, Winter, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Jensen had bought a very special safe haven





	

“J... what the fuck are we doing?”; Misha asked.  
He sat on the passenger seat of Jensen's car, watching how his friend drove deeper into the snowy mountains. Climbing up the road meter after meter.  
“Misha...just be patient”, Jensen smiled mysteriously, looking over to his elder co-worker.   
“I don't want to be patient”; Misha grumbled, thinking of the whole bunch of work resting on his desk. He had to sign testimonials for Gishwhes, the new campaign with shirts was launched a few days ago. And Darius had handed over a script for a political film he was planing.  
“I have work to do... I really wanna spend time with you... but... why couldn't we just watch a movie and after that, I go back to work”, Misha sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
Jensen turned left into a small icy way, winding up the mountain between thick snow covered wood.  
“You and I know very well, that we need some relaxation. And we both now, that neither you nor I can relax at home, when there is still an eye resting on the desk.”   
“Maybe...But what is relaxing about driving with a jeep through the wilderness?”  
Jensen parked the car and Misha could see an old abandoned house.   
“What the hell, J?” Misha sounded bugged, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
“Misha, give me ten minutes and I show you... and if you do not like it...we'll drive back.”  
Jensen leaned over, kissing Misha softly and dismounted the car.   
Misha watched Jensen running to the house and disappearing inside the old building.  
Normally, Misha loved surprises and doing fancy things. But he felt tired, stressed and the imagination of staying in this cold, creepy den made him feel more exhausted.

Misha flinched, when the door of his side was suddenly opened. “Come”, Jensen smiled over the edge of his scarf and jumped slowly up and down. A cold wind blew into the car and Misha didn't want to get out. Slowly he got out and Jensen grabbed his hand.  
“You gonna like it”, he smiled and pulled him to the old house.   
They slipped through the door and Jensen walked down a small hallway to a closed door. He smiled proudly and pushed the door open.  
Misha had thought about everything but what he saw now, was beyond his imagination.   
The small room, he stood in, was lightened with pillar candles. A soft glow in gold and orange. A fire was burning in the chimney and in front of a large window stood a big sofa. A small table was laid with red wine, cheese, grapes and chocolate.   
“J this... wow...this is hilarious”; Misha breathed, absorbing everything of this cozy atmosphere.  
Jensen closed the door behind them, then he nestled against Misha's back. “You like it?”   
“Yeah... I do...”  
“So, let's get comfortable.”

After getting rid of their jackets and shoes, they sat down on the grand sofa, cuddling into the blankets and pillows. Jensen pulled Misha close to him and the dark-haired rested his head on the chest of his friend.   
“I bought it”, Jensen said after a while.   
“Really?”   
“Yes. I assigned someone to renovate this room. This is a place, just for us. Only you and I.”  
Misha looked up, a surprised expression on his face.  
“Just for us... That's awesome.”


End file.
